Excaliferb
"Excaliferb" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Malifishmirtz. Meanwhile, Candivere tries to get proof of their potions and accidentally uses them on herself. Plot Note: The modern scenes are in bold. Major Monogram is sick in bed, so Carl comes over to read a fantasy story to him. The story starts in the backyard of the cottage of the humble antique dealer, where wizards Phineas and Ferbalot are testing out some of their magic potions, which allow them to change into various mythological creatures, to the disapproval of their sister Candavere. Suddenly, the Lady of the Puddle emerges from a pool caused by the rain, and informs the two that they must go on a quest to find the legendary sword Excaliferb, and use it to defeat the evil Malifishmirtz who is behind the "unearthly" rain. The magical water sprite Isabel arrives to guide them on their quest. The boys' pet Perrible the Dragonpus sneaks off to receive his mission from a king with a long mustache in a tower. Monogram feels excited (as he felt that the character somehow resembles him). Carl informs Major Monogram, to his dismay, that the character is only in the story briefly at the beginning. In the backyard, Candavere takes some of Phineas and Ferbalot's beakers to show to her mom, but accidentally spills the potions on her and grows a unicorn horn and a dragon tail. She decides to go after Phineas and Ferbalot in hopes they can restore her to normal, spilling more potions on herself in her haste to get to them. Perrible arrives at Malifishmirtz's castle, but is trapped in a wicker cage by Malifishmirtz's Lawn Norm. Malifishmirtz explains that he plans to use his canned meat minions (which he brought to life with a reanimation spell) to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area; hoping that the rain will cause them to grow and become more menacing and "rampagy". Isabel takes Phineas and Ferbalot to the Inn of the Prancing Platypus to recruit more members to the team, as well as to enjoy some taco salad. They successfully recruit Bufavulous the Wind Lord and his companion Baljeet Tjinderolas of the Nerdling Realm before setting off. Carl plays banjo music to accompany the questers, but Monogram criticizes it, giving descriptions of what questing music should sound like. Carl begrudgingly changes the music. As the questers set off to appropriate questing music, Malifishmirtz's shepherd spy informs him of the questers, so he catapults his meat minions off the castle to pursue them. The gang arrive at the Bridge of Comprehension, guarded by a troll. Baljeetolas concludes that the Raging River of Uncertainty is in fact shallow enough to cross rather than answering the troll's question to pass the bridge, though he answers her question anyway. They are then halted at a gorge. Turning around to find another way, they come face-to-face with the meat minions, who have grown by absorbing water. They prepare to fight, but Isabel tells them to jump into the gorge. Ferbalot does so without hesitation, and the others follow. Carl stops the story to take a break, to Major Monogram's annoyance, and goes downstairs. When he comes back, Major Monogram asks him what he was doing. Carl explains that Monogram's wife had made two sandwiches in the kitchen, and that they were delicious. When Monogram asks Carl if he ate his sandwich, Carl quickly gets back to the story. With the help of the other water sprites, Isabel creates a slide out of the river water to cushion the fall for Phineas, Ferbalot, and the others. They then arrive at the swamp. Isabel explains that to cross it, one must have a positive attitude. Phineas confidently proclaims that the swamp was made for him, crossing it with ease. However, Bufavulous says that he will not go. Baljeetolas tries to use logic to get Bufavulous to cross, but when that fails he tells him that Phineas has pie, causing Bufavulous to sprint after the others. Malifishmirtz spies on the questers with his magic mirror. The gang make their way to the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, where the sword Excaliferb can be found. Malifishmirtz creates an avalanche, causing the questers to run inside the cave for cover. Parable uses his fire breath to break out of the cage and attacks Malifishmirtz; but Malifishmirtz zaps him with his magic staff, and he falls out the window. Inside the cave, The Lady of the Puddle guides Ferbalot to Excaliferb. As he pulls the sword from the stone, monsters creep out from the shadows. Outside Malifishmirtz's castle, Parable lies on a rock, defeated. As Malifishmirtz is about to finish him off, Phineas and Ferbalot appear with their monster army. As Ferbalot holds up Excaliferb, the blade falls off the handle. Due to the potions, Candavere arrives as a giant monster that Malifishmirtz dubs a "uni-whale-scorpio-pega-squid-icorn girl". A fight ensues between the monster army and the meat minions. Malifishmirtz transforms himself into a multi-headed monster, and Phineas uses his potions to transform Parable into a winged monster to do battle with it, as well as to change Candavere back to normal. The battle becomes a one-on-one fight between Parable and Malifishmirtz, with Parable eventually gaining the upper hand, however many times Malifishmirtz refused to go down. Carl tries to add himself to the story as the ultimate hero, but Major Monogram stops him, telling him to read the story as it was written. The story continues that the battle was decided by forming a peace treaty between each side. At first, Monogram doesn't believe Carl but satisfies when he reads himself. Carl finishes the story by reading the epilogue: The questers where cheered as heroes for stopping the rain, Candavere danced with Jeremiad and Malifishmirtz escaped during the bonfire party, opening the possibility for a sequel. Major Monogram asks Carl if he can read to him again tomorrow, but Carl says he can't because they have to work tomorrow. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candavere * Thomas Sangster as Ferbalot * Alyson Stoner as Isabel the Water Sprite * Bobby Gaylor as Bufavolous the Wind-lord * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet of the Nerdling Realm * Caroline Rhea as Linderella * Richard O'Brien as Laurence the Humble Antiques Dealer * Dan Povenmire as The Evil Wizard Malifishmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Monopunzel/Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl the Red Headed Paladin/Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Parable the Dragonpus/Sir P * Mitchel Musso as Jeremiad * John Viener as The Lawn Norm * Olivia Olson as The Lady of the Puddle * Amanda Plummer as The Keeper of the Bridge of Comprehension * Allison Janney as The Lady of the Lake Songs *A Questing We Will Go *Epic Monster Battle Goofs *When Malifishmirtz attempts to trap Parable, he is up 3 stories but when he descends the stairs, he goes down 4'' stories. *When Phineas is talking about the unearthly rain, he blinks and his eyes disappear for a small moment. *When the gang departs from the Inn of the Prancing Platypus no one else can be seen in the restaurant, despite there being many people there before they left. *Phineas is heard saying "Ferb" instead of Ferb-a-lot when Isabel told them to jump in the river. *The buttons on Carl's shirt constantly disappear at the end of the episode. *When everyone is in the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, Buford isn't wearing pants. *The feather on Parable's hat disappears and reappears randomly throughout the episode. *A stool appears next to Carl's chair after he takes a break from reading, then disappears later on in the story. *When Parable is laying on the rock and looks to see the monsters approaching, his hind feet are colored blue. *When Parable is trapped in the cage by Malifishmertz, the meatlings seem to be comparable to Parable in height but when shown on Malifishmertz, they are roughly the same size as his hands. *When Phineas, Ferbalot, Baljeetalus, Bufavolus, and Isabel are in the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, Ferb-a-lot's hat is gone and doesn't reappear until the rest of the episode Phineas has no hat when everyone is saying "Oh", but when Phineas sees Ferb-a-lot with Excaliferb his hat reappears when he says that wasn't there something they had to do first. *Phineas warns Candavere not to look at Ferb-a-lot when he's a gorgon but not when he's a cockatrice which also has a petrifying or a fatal gaze in some legends. *When Candavere is using Phineas and Ferb-a-lot's potions she pulls the blue one out of her pocket when she only stole the yellow and green ones which she carried by hand. *When the gang jumps off the cliff, Baljeetalus' right eye disappears. Trivia *The name of the episode and the sword is based on King Arthur's powerful sword Excalibur. *Ferbelot's name references Lancelot. *Candavere is play-on the name Guinevere. *When Malifishmirtz looks at his mirror, Norm's voice says "Thou hast mail", referencing AOL. *"The Prancing Platypus" is a play on the name "The Prancing Pony" which was the name of the Tavern/Inn in Bree from ''The Fellowship of the Ring. **When the group is at the tavern, they notice a shady figure, who was one of Millifishmirtz's spies, just like Aragorn notices one of Sauron's spies in Bree's tavern. **Buford's character looks very similar to Gimli in the Lord of the Rings movie, and Baljeet's character is similar to Legolas. **Ferbalot is seen on a griffon, similar to Gandalf in the Lord of the Rings film. **Malifishmirtz's Evil "Incorporated" is referred to as Mount Doof, a reference to Mount Doom in Mordor in the Lord of the Rings. **Malifishmirtz has a "shepherd spy" similar to Bill Ferny. *There are some references to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. When they attempt to cross Professor Poofenplotz bridge, she requires them to answer three questions, just as in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where king Arthur and his knights have to cross the Bridge of Death, where each Knight is forced to answer three questions by the bridge-keeper before they can cross the Gorge of Eternal Peril. The use of a Spam-like can also be considered a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as it's referenced in the song sung during the Camelot scene. "We eat ham and jam and spam a lot!" In turn, Spamalot is the name of the stage musical adaptation of said movie. *When the final battle is about to start, one of the monsters roars like Godzilla. *The narrative of the episode is based on The Princess Bride. At the end of the episode, Monogram asks Carl if he can read the story to him again tomorrow, a question that was also asked in the film. *Ferb refers to his sword as a "vorpal blade" referring to the vorpal sword mentioned in Jabberwocky. * When Malifishmirtz's stone meat minions fall down the hill, they form a structure similar to Stonehenge. *Malifishmirtz's name and attire was based on Maleficent. *Linderella is a play-on of the name Cinderella. * When Perrible (Perry) reaches the top of the tower to obtain his mission, he does so by climbing up Major Monogram's very long mustache - an allusion to Tangled and Rapunzel. Also, Major Monogram's character's name was Monopunzel, similar to Rapunzel. *Malifishmirtz has a Magic Mirror like The Evil Queen. *Major Monogram has a diploma during his day on "The Academy" that was mentioned in "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!". *When Isabel states that they should pass the swampy marsh, the name was based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the co-creators of the show. *The term "Shepard spy" is a pun on the food "Shepard's pie". *Though only a story, Ferb says his longest line in Season 3 to date. This is his second-longest line in the series, the longest being in the Season 2 episode "The Lizard Whisperer". *Major Monogram refers to the banjo playing being from Alabama where co-creator Dan Povenmire grew up. *Phineas and Ferb-a-lot, using their elixirs, transform into various Greek Mythology creatures. Phineas turns into a manticore, a phoenix and a minotaur; while Ferb-a-lot turns into a cockatrice, a cerberus and a gorgon. International premieres *February 10, 2012 (Family Channel) *February 25, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *March 3, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *March 10, 2012 (Disney Channel and Disney XD Italy) *March 24, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *April 9, 2012 (Disney XD Scandinavia) *April 14, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *April 16, 2012 (Disney Channel India) *April 22, 2012 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) *April 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Czech Republic) *June 16, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *June 19, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Gallery Ferb with a sword.jpg|Ferb-a-lot holding a sword Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes